The Arterial Tissue and Applied Pathology Core (Core B) is designed to enhance the scientific objectives and cost-effectiveness of the Program Project in two ways: 1) by providing a centralized repository for diabetic and non-diabetic arterial tissue to be used in tissue-based analyses and 2) by performing specialized tissue-based analyses, including histologic, immunchistochemical (IHC), and in situ hybridization (ISH) studies, as required by the individual projects. Centralizing and standardizing tissue collection will ensure uniformity in collection and preservation of samples. Performing histologic, IHC and ISH analyses at a single, established site will increase the likelihood of obtaining reliable results and not compel individual projects to develop technical expertise in these areas. Further, carrying out these studies at a single site will allow the results to be made available to each project in a way that facilitates project interactions.